It is recommended that children brush their teeth for at least 45-60 seconds, and adults for at least 90-120 seconds. Most people, especially children, do not brush their teeth for a sufficient period of time to obtain maximum benefit, and moreover have difficulty accurately estimating the time necessary to brush their teeth.
Toothpaste comprising colored film fragments are known in the art, e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,929, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, but this reference does not address the need for encouraging brushing for an appropriate period. Film fragments as known in the art for such purposes are generally dissolvable in water, that is, they utilize polymer systems that will swell and eventually dissolve when placed in water.
There is a need for improved, consumer-friendly products and methods to encourage users to brush their teeth for a longer period of time.